Revelation
by muk854
Summary: After a long night, the detective agency had discovered a revelation about Natsume that could change things. But for better or for worse? They each think differently about this, but one thing's for certain. Things will never be quite the same.


Hey** everyone, Muk854 here with a brand new one-shot. Now, this one-shot is going to be a special one because it'll be the first one-shot I do that involves the Shadowside universe of Yo-Kai Watch. Now if you guys haven't caught up with the Shadowside anime, then be warned because this is going to spoil a major thing that was revealed. Also, this is going to take place right after episode 37 of Shadowside.**

**Now, this was actually a challenge given to me by my friend Pikatwig, who is also doing his own one-shot regarding this reveal. So after reading this be sure to check out his one-shot. So without further ado, enjoy. **

* * *

It had been a long night for the Yo-Kai Detective Agency. All four of them were extremely tired after what just happened. None of them even had the energy to speak, which what they felt they should be doing. Especially about what happened to Natsume.

It had happened so suddenly that none of them had time to process it. Right when Natsume was about to be attacked by the Soranaki agent, she changed and finished it off with ease. After that, things got even stranger when both Shutendoji and Douketsu, who were attacking them earlier, bowed down to her and declared her as their princess.

Needless to say, it was a strange and eventful night for them, even more than usual. Now, they just want to put the night behind them and get home, especially Natsume. "So we'll see you guys at the agency tomorrow?" Natsume asked as she turned to the others.

"Yeah, as usual," Touma said.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Akinori said.

"Bye guys," Keisuke said as they left and he and Natsume left home. However, there was unease in Keisuke as was unsure about what had happened to Natsume. "Hey Natsume, do you want to talk about what happened to you?"

"No Keisuke I don't," she responded, "We can discuss this tomorrow, right now I just want to go home, have dinner, can call it a night."

"Oh, alright then," Keisuke said as they continued walking home, unaware to two certain Onis watching them.

* * *

"Grandma, I'm home," Akinori called out as he entered his home.

"Just in time, I just finished making dinner," his grandmother responded coming from the kitchen.

"Great," he said as he took his shoes off and went into the kitchen, "Hey grandma, how much do you know of Yo-Kai history?"

"I know most of it, their history has been passed down in our family," she responded as she served him a bowl, "Is there anything particular you want to know about?"

"There is actually," Akinori said, "What do you know of Princess Shuka?"

A grim look fell on his grandmother's face once he said Shuka's name out loud, making Akinori wondering if he shouldn't have brought it up. "She was a past ruler of the Yo-Kai world before the Enma clan took over," she responded, "Information is scarce about her, but they say she was one of the cruelest and evil Yo-Kai to ever exist."

"Wait, if she was that bad why is there little information on her?" Akinori asked.

"Many believe it was destroyed so that she was kept secret," she said, "After the Enma clan become the rulers, Shuka was never heard from again. She just disappeared." Akinori's grandmother turned to look at him, "Why do you ask about her?"

Akinori thought about telling his grandmother about Natsume, but decided against it because he was sure Natsume didn't want anyone to know about this, "It came up during of our cases and I was wondering."

"I see," his grandmother said in relief but still had a grim expression, "But still, if that name came up after all these years, it only spells trouble. You and your friends should be more careful, I fear dark times are upon us."

Akinori nodded in response, while also taking what she said to thought. If Shuka was as bad as his grandmother says than they're in for some serious trouble. Especially since Shuka is inside his friend.

* * *

When Touma got home, his parents weren't home due to their work. But he didn't mind, in fact, this works for him since he needed to talk to some people. "Princess Shuka, what do you three know about her?" he asked out loud. Suddenly three small Yo-Kai appeared out of Touma, each one being almost identical except for the number of eyes.

"We know much about Shuka, Rasen always talked about her," the one-eyed Yo-Kai, Ogu, said.

"What did he say?" Touma asked.

"He said Shuka was powerful, even more than him," the two-eyed Yo-Kai, Togu, said, "It was because she was no longer around that he planned his invasion."

"But who is Shuka, and how does she relate to Natsume?" Touma asked.

"Shuka was the princess of the Oni tribe, and she ruled the Yo-Kai World before the Enma clan," the three-eyed Yo-Kai, Mogu, said, "After she vanished, many believed that she perished, yay."

"But it appears Natsume may be Shuka's reincarnation, so she has returned," the Ogu said.

"So what does this mean for Natsume?" Touma asked.

"We are unsure, but Shuka may not be able to awaken on her own," Togu said, "The only reason she appeared was because of the Oni field which strengthened her."

"But if she does awake fully, Natsume may be overtaken and consumed, leaving only Shuka, yay," Mogu said.

Touma clenched his fists as he was filled with anger with the information he was given, "In that case, we'll make sure Shuka never awakens. We have to in order to protect Natsume."

The three Yo-Kai nodded in agreement before entering his body again. Touma looked down at his Yo-Kai Watch Ogre, a look of determination on his face. "You saved my life Natsume, now it's time I save yours."

* * *

Natsume and Keisuke had returned to their home and were eating dinner with their parents. While Natsume was eating normally, Keisuke had hardly touched his food. His mind was still on what happened earlier and he wasn't in the mood to eat. Something which his father realized, "Everything alright Keisuke?"

Keisuke looked up at his dad, who had a look of concern on his face, "Everything is fine dad, just a lot on my mind is all."

"Did something happen today?" his father asked.

Keisuke's eyes shifted over to Natsume, who glared at him while shaking her head no. "No dad nothing happened, everything is fine really," he said assuringly.

"Well, if you say so," his dad said, not completely convinced before he resumed eating.

When they finished, Natsume grabbed Keisuke by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away from their parents. She dragged him up to her room, where she closed the door so her parents wouldn't hear what she about to say to him, "Are you trying to get mom and dad to worry about us?!"

"I'm sorry but I just can't stop thinking about what happened," Keisuke explained, "Come on Natsume you can't tell me you're not the least bit worried about what happened."

"Of course I'm worried, I'm pretty sure I'm more worried than you or the others!" Natsume exclaimed, catching Keisuke off guard at her outburst, "But that's why I'm acting like it doesn't bother me so that I don't worry anyone else about my problems."

"But Natsume this could be serious, who knows what that Princess can do," Keisuke responded, "We should try talking to Kaira, he may know something."

"No we can't, he's already having enough trouble with that Soranaki thing running loose," Natsume said, "He can't afford any more troubles."

"Natsume I don't think it's a good idea to keep this from him," Keisuke said.

"Look Keisuke we can't tell him, not right now," Natsume said, her face showing concern, "Just please, for now, forget about this whole Princess thing for now, ok."

Keisuke sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to convince her, "Alright sis, I won't bring this up anymore."

"Thanks, Keisuke," she thanked. He exited her room and headed to his own, leaving Natsume on her own to gather her thoughts.

* * *

Outside the Adams house, Haruya and Ganryuu were watching the house after following the two siblings. "What do we do now master?" Ganryuu asked.

"For now all we do is watch," Haruya answered, "It seems the princess has yet to fully regain her memories."

"Than we do need all five Youseiken to restore her," Ganryuu said.

"Yes, however," Haryuu said as he walked away from the house, "If we play our cards right, they might gather them for us."

* * *

Natsume found herself in a dark void that seemed to go on forever. Natsume looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She called out for to anyone who might be there, but she got no response.

**"You can't escape me."**

Well, no response from anyone she expected. She turned around to see someone resembling her, but was surrounded by a dark menacing aura and small horns on her head. Natsume stepped back as fear coursed through her body, "Who are you?"

**"Oh Natsume, I think you know who I am."**

"P-Princess Shuka," Natsume answered.

**"That's right."** Shuka smiled wickedly.

"What do you want?"

**"What anyone who's trapped wants, to be free."**

"Trapped?"

**"That's right, I'm trapped inside you. Unable to use my powers and regain my throne! But soon, I will be free. And when I do, both the Yo-Kai and human world will be brought to their knees."**

"No, no we won't let you!" Natsume shouted in anger, "You'll never be free!"

**"Oh Natsume, you and your friends can't stop me, my freedom is inevitable. And you know what the best part is, once I'm free, you'll be the one trapped and you'll have no choice but to watch as I destroy everything you know."**

Suddenly the void around them changed and it now resembled a ruined Springdale. Natsume stared in horror at the world around her before noticing her family unconscious on the ground. Immediately she rushed towards them and tried shaking them awake, but to no avail. Tears were falling from her eyes as she stared at the lifeless bodies of her family.

**"This is what will happen, I will bring chaos to everything!"**

Natsume turned towards Shuka and saw as Touma, who transformed into Suzaku, was behind Shuka and was about to strike her. But Shuka pointed a finger at him and Natsume screamed in horror as a beam was fired and shot through Suzaku. He fell back and reverted back to Touma, who was now lifeless on the ground.

Natsume just cried at the sight of her friend being killed in front of her as Shuka's laugh echoed throughout the world.

* * *

Natsume woke up with a scream as she quickly stood up, panting heavily. She looked around and saw her back in her room, "It was just a dream, thank goodness."

She sighed in relief, knowing that what she saw wasn't real. But now she was more worried than ever before. The threat of the princess was bigger than she expected, and she's unsure if her or her friends can stop it.

* * *

Nate was sitting the edge of his bed, a worried expression on his face. His wife, Katie Adams, looked at him in concern before putting a hand in his shoulder, "Everything alright Nate."

"I'm fine, it's the kids I'm worried about," he explained, "I can't but feel something is happening with them, and it kills me that I can't help them with it."

"You don't think it's about the…" Katie said before Nate finished for her

"Watch they have, I have no doubt it involves that," Nate said, "Or more specifically, what comes with that watch."

Nate remembered the first time he saw Natsume with that watch. The moment he saw it, his eyes had widened at the sight and he was filled with questions and concerns. Despite it looking different, he knew without a doubt that his daughter had gotten a Yo-Kai Watch.

"When Natsume was born, I gave up the watch so that she could have a normal life," Nate explained, "That watch gave me a lot of problems and I had hoped that she or Keisuke wouldn't have to deal with them. But now, I fear they gotten into something bigger than what I've dealt with."

"I'm worried about them too Nate, I remember everything you told me about the Yo-Kai and the watch, and all the trouble it caused you," Katie said, "But I'm sure they'll handle it. Natsume is a brave girl and Keisuke is always there for his friends and family. Whatever they're problems the Yo-Kai are giving them I'm sure they can handle it. Besides it's not like the Yo-Kai completely ruined your life, after all you got me and two amazing kids."

"I suppose that's true," Nate smiled as he faced his wife, "I just wish I could help them through this."

"Maybe not now, but I'm sure one day you'll tell them about your life with the Yo-Kai Watch and help them then. But for now, there isn't much you or me could do," Katie said.

Nate nodded his head in agreement before he laid down on his bed with Katie. While he was still worried for Natsume and Keisuke, he just had to hope that they and their friends could handle whatever it is they're going through.

* * *

** And finished with this one shot. Man, this took a long time to do, but glad I finally got it done. Anyways, some of you may be wondering why I'm doing another Yo-Kai Watch story when I said I was going to be writing stories for other series than just Yo-Kai Watch. Well, I still plan to do that, in fact, the next thing that I do will be another series. Just that I wanted to do this when I heard the news about Natsume in Shadowside and I like I said this was proposed to me by a friend so I figured why not.**

**So yeah, Natsume is the the princess Shutendoji has been searching for. I was really surprised when I found this out, as were a lot of people I expect. Now we don't know what her intentions are, but I remember hearing from somewhere that she was said to be bad, so that's why I wrote her like that.**

**Also if anyone is wondering why Nate can still remember the Yo-Kai when it was said he couldn't… I find that hard to believe. I like to believe that nate gave up the Yo-Kai Watch so that his family could have a normal life. I imagine that if he found out about the Yo-Kai Watch Elder, he might be a little ticked off. As for Katie knowing, well who's to say that at some point before he gave it up he told her about the watch and the Yo-Kai. Is it a excuse to squeeze in some Nate x Katie moments in this story, oh most definitely. But I wanted to do it so here it is.**

**So hope you guys enjoyed this one shot and be on the lookout for my next story.**

**Sain'ofu.**


End file.
